Why?
by HolyGrail-SangReal
Summary: Jason wants to know why Freddy does what he does, and Freddy, for once in a giving mood, obliges. T for minor cursing and semi-violent imagery. One-shot.


Well, here's a one-shot. I haven't really done one of these before- all the stories on my computer are about twenty pages long, minimum. Max is, uh, more than two-hundred and counting ^_^0

Also first NoES fanfic. Uh, it sucks. I know.

* * *

He had a reason for killing all those goddamn kids.

He wasn't a rapist, he wasn't a pedophile- kids held no attraction to him, and neither did forced sex. He didn't touch those kids- well, he did, but not sexually.

No, he just hurt them. He hurt them like they deserved to be hurt. Everyone thought he was such a monster, for killing those kids. He was a monster, he would freely admit to that, but not for killing those brats. They deserved it.

Nobody ever tried to get his side of the story, not before they killed him, or after. It was actually quite the surprise, when Jason asked him why.

Why had he first killed? Why did he keep killing?

The first thing he explained was that he wasn't a pedophile. He'd been murdered, burned alive by the parents of the children who'd accused him of touching them. Just the thought disgusted him. He didn't like kids, at all- he thought they were all nasty, annoying little creatures- with one exception, but that was for later.

Anyways, he thought children were disgusting- they whined, they cried, they bitched and moaned and made messes and were a general nuisance. Why the hell would he want to fuck one? He was not a pedophile, and the very idea disgusted him.

No, the parents of those kids knew he hadn't touched them, but they needed a reason to get rid of him- they were scared. While it was true, he hadn't raped any of those kids, or anyone at all, it was also true that he was killing them.

They couldn't prove it, of course- snot-nosed Billy drowned in the lake, whiny Sarah got hit by a car, ugly little Bethany fell out of a window, pain-in-the-ass Mitchell fell onto a bear trap - but they could somehow tell it was him. But they couldn't prove it, and so decided to dish out some good old vigilante justice.

Of course, it would be hard to rally the entire town against him with something as circumstantial as, "He was there when our kids died." A lot of people were there, and each and every kid had died an... accidental death.

Why? He was getting there, and gestured for Jason to shut up and let him continue.

So, the parents made up stories about how he'd defiled their little brats, and raised a mob to chase him down. He'd ran to the warehouse, of course, and they'd burned him alive- and they called _him_ a monster.

But he was getting sidetracked. He had a reason for killing the little brats, and that reason was named Sammy Krueger.

Yes, yes, Sammy was, in fact, related to him. Sammy was his younger brother- much younger. He'd been twenty when Sammy was only twelve- they were- they _had been_ half brothers.

Sammy was the one exception when it came to his hatred of little kids. His brother had been perfect- didn't whine, didn't cry, followed the rules, and was, in general, a quiet, polite child.

Oh haha, so funny. _Yes_, he was sure Sammy was related to him.

So, Sammy. Sammy was quiet, polite, and got along well with the adults- but not with the other children. He was constantly made fun of, tormented by the little snot-nosed brats, to the point where the kid would beg him to stay home from school every day.

It was sick. They were horrible to him- he had said that Sammy didn't cry, but that wasn't the truth- the kid cried because the other brats made him cry, and he'd wanted to kill them just for that.

But no, that wasn't the reason he'd snapped. He would have been able to resist, really, if just for Sammy's sake- it was hard to be a positive role model in jail, after all- but...

Oh shut up. It's... hard to talk about him, even now. What they did to him...

Yes, he'd just punched a hole in the wall. No, he wasn't fine- the little bastards had _killed his younger brother. _

_That's_ why they deserved to die. They'd killed Sammy, who'd never done anything hurtful to anyone, and they weren't even punished for it.

See, Jason, the rest of the town? They hadn't liked him, and, by association, they hadn't liked Sammy. They looked the other way when the little brats teased him, hurt him, and when the goddamn children had... had... _killed _him, they didn't even care. That was when he'd snapped.

What _happened_?

_They killed him_, that's what. He still shivered, just thinking about it, even after all he's done. It was... awful.

They'd... dragged him out, into the forest- the entire town had been surrounded by one, back then- and they'd tormented him. For hours.

He'd been the one to find the body.

Sammy had been missing for two days, but the goddamn police had refused to do anything about it- they kept insisting he'd just 'run away'.

No, he hadn't. He'd found Sammy three days after that, tied to a tree. He'd been beaten to death, or at least beaten and left to die.

The police, again, refused to do anything about it. They'd had the audacity to blame _him_! He would never- would have _never_ done _anything_ to hurt his brother, _never_. It was those brats. They took him, tied him up, and beat him to death.

They'd killed his brother. He'd killed them.

That's why. That's why he killed the little brats, and why their goddamn parents had come after him. They knew. They knew what their kids had done, and they were... terrified of what was going to happen.

So they'd killed him, just like their kids had killed his brother. They were the monsters, really- they were the ones who'd deserved to die.

He would freely admit that he was a monster, that he was a bad person- but the ones who'd murdered his brother, and the people who'd done nothing about it?

They were the ones who'd created him, and what did that say about them?

* * *

So, here's my crappy one shot. It was supposed to sort of expand and offer an alternate reason for Freddy being all... messed up. Sammy's an OC that will never be used ever again. And yeah, in case you couldn't tell, this whole story is him explaining it to Jason.

...Does that mean I should put this in crossovers?

INPUT PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD PULL THIS OFF TO PREVENT MYSELF FROM SUFFERING FUTURE EMBARRASSMENT.


End file.
